Starting all Over
by JescaL
Summary: Grand daughter of Captain Yamamoto of the 1st Division has been banned from the Soul Society after hacking into the 12th Divisions records for her own studies, but when her grand father needs her assistance he has to send scouts to try and find her.
1. Info

**Character Information.**

Main Characters: OC  
><strong>Zuki Yamamoto<br>**Age: 20  
>Hair: Dark Brown<br>Eyes: Light Brown  
>Status: NA  
>DOB: Unknown<br>Height: 5'6"  
>Weight: 120lbs<br>Race: Band Soul Reaper  
><strong>Mika<br>**Pet:Alaskan malamute  
>Age: 2<p>

Other  
>Sword: Uses two reverse blade Katana's. (Yes… like Rurouni Kenshin.) Also has two daggers that are kept on left outer thigh when in casual clothing.<br>Uses a simple cell phone (dLite) for tracking both Soul Reapers, Hollows and even Vizards.  
>Pavilion dv6 laptop is used for notes, information, documents, and ingredients that Kisuke would have access to; somewhat of a hacker.<br>Drives a black Kawasaki Ninja 650.  
>Soul Reaper outfit is white then black, rather than the base being black and belt white it is reversed. A dark blue silk Sash is worn around Zuki's neck due to being band, the Captain of the 1st division commanded you to wear this so she would be known.<p>

Information  
>Reason for being banned from the Soul Society is to do with hacking into the 12th Division's information for her own experiments. Successfully getting certain "spells" Zuki managed to master the craft of Alchemy and age shifting. Preforming an experiment on her dog she managed to take Mika at the age of 10 while she was dying in the Soul Society and brought her back to the age of 2. Sadly this was how Zuki was caught.<br>Urahara Kisuke was the captain of the 12th Division at this time, and didn't want any consequences to be set on her, and however it was Captain Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto of the 1st Division who made this decision. Zuki on the other hand could not tell if he was sending her off for her own good or because he was actually upset at the fact that she did something unforgivable. She never thought it would be that big of a deal so she felt something was up. In the end when she got back in touch with Kisuke she realized he sent her off for her own good.

Captain Yamamoto is Zuki's grandfather.


	2. Chapter 1

_**8 years back…**_

_"Mika…" _

_Small whines come from the Alaskan malamute as she has her head lying on Zuki's lap with her arms wrapped around her head. Slowly allowing her eyes to open and close she keeps drifting off, as her body twitches tears fill Zuki's eyes. _

_ "Please stay with me girl…"_

_As Mika looks up at Zuki all Zuki can manage to say is "if only you could talk eh…?" only more whines come from her. Mika has gotten to an age where she is starting to get too old. Ten years is great for a dog of her size, and to be so healthy is a bonus, but Zuki believes it's time for her to go. Sitting under a Sakura tree outside of the 1st division Captain Yamamoto approaches Zuki._

_ "It's a shame…" He says as he stops in front of Zuki and Mika._

_ "Yes… It is…" a tear falls from Zuki's eye and lands on the nose of Mika where it falls to the lips of the dog and disappears into her fur._

_ "I wish there was something I could do for you my dear… it hurts me to see you so upset."_

_ "Nothing can be done. That's just the way of life."_

_ "Indeed." Yamamoto leans on his cane slightly and kneels down to one knee. He places his hand on Mika and slowly pets her back. As he head is still resting on Zuki's lap she slightly opens her eyes to look up to Yamamoto. Small whines come from Mika again. It was almost as if she was in pain, but Zuki only thought it was because she wanted to cry knowing her time was coming to an end. As Yamamoto gets up he lays his hand on Zuki's head and says he's sorry. As he leaves Zuki finally thinks of what she can do. Months back she managed to gain access to Division 12th's utilities and information. Slightly thinking back she tries to remember if she found any spells to help Mika. Unable to recall a specific spell she pulls her phone out for more information. _

_ "Age shifting…" As she reads through the information she reads it under her breath so Mika could hear her. "Allows one to change the age of a person or animal… In doing so can be done by taking the life of someone else or the users own life. Damn… I wouldn't hesitate to take ten years off my life for you Mika…" Mika whines and looks up at Zuki. Zuki has never seen Mika as sad as she is now._

_ "Mika I promise I'm going to help you…" Lifting the 115 pound Huskie Zuki walks back to her division and creeps into her room trying to not let anyone see her. Once in the room she lowers Mika onto her dog bed which is to the left of Zuki's bed. Rushing to grab her laptop she looks up the information to the spell she is about to cast on Mika. _

_ "Using your… chakra? You can either take life away from the users life span or transfer life from another human to the target." As Zuki thinks she remembers that Yamamoto told her that chakra is your inner energy. "I can do that…" _

_Sitting down in front of Mika she places her hands together in front of her and sits cross legged. Slowly as her finger tips face up, she turns them down, aiming at Mika. As she expands her fingers and puts space between her hands she still has her finger tips touching one another with her thumbs directly in front of her stomach. As she has her eyes shut she can feel herself having adrenaline rushes. Opening her eyes she notices a light glowing in the center of her hands which is a yellow and purple colour. However, she realizes that the energy that she is looking at shouldn't be that colour, but a light blue and white. Closing her eyes and continuing, only hoping for the best, she releases more chakra into the ball of energy feeling her self being slightly drained she thinks of taking ten years off of her life span. As Zuki thinks of this, she realizes more and more how fatigued she starts getting, when she opens her eyes back up the ball of energy is now full in her hands making her fingers no longer connected. _

"_Here goes nothing… I sure hope this works Mika… if not, I love you old girl…" Letting a whimper out Mika lays her head down to rest. As Zuki places her hand on Mika's stomach she watches the orb of energy sink into Mika. Zuki removes her hands and slightly stumbles over but catches herself with her left hand on the ground and right on her forehead. Zuki can feel she's about to pass out but holds herself awake._

"_Mika..." Looking at the huskie she places her right hand now on Mika's head. She can see Mika's chest moving up and down and her paw's slightly twitching as if she was trying to run. "She's sleeping… Thank god." Slightly smiling Zuki gets up and lies on her bed. Thinking about what she just did she wondered if she would get in trouble? What she did wasn't necessarily bad. It would be as if she was saving one of her Captains. Right? Zuki gets up and looks down to Mika and pets her on the head. As Mika continues to sleep she almost looks as if she is getting younger. Her grey fur was starting to go back to her purl white, along with her wilted whiskers getting perkier. Zuki places her thumb under Mika's eye and fore finger on her lid and slowly opens and examines her eye. Mika's reddened droopy eyes were turning whiter and more firm. A smile is placed on Zuki's face._

"_This is amazing." Zuki stands up still looking down at Mika, looking around in front of her was the entrance to her room. To the right was a bookshelf filled with books some she had written for her own studies, some about training, and some for Mika. Down at the bottom of the bookshelf were a few cupboards where Mika's food, water and bowl was; along with a few toys. To the left was her dresser along with her desk where her laptop sat. Behind her was a window, level to the ground with beige curtains half open, looking out the window you can see the Sakura Blossom tree that Zuki sat under with Mika. Thinking to herself Zuki goes to the door and slides it open; stepping out before closing it she looks in at Mika. _

"_I'll be right back." With that Zuki leaves and walks over to the 12th Division. _

_Walking down the halls and approaching the main doors of the 1__st__ division the sun shines through the doors as Zuki steps out. A slight breeze is blowing causing the Sakura blossoms to fall from the trees and flow past her. Leaving the division Zuki makes her way down some wooden walk ways. Passing all of the other divisions she always caught people on duty not doing their jobs, some people would whisper about her as she walked by, some would do nothing, and some would say a "Hi!" here and there. The one who would always have a pleasant smile towards Zuki was Captain Retsu Unohana of the 4th division. Zuki can still never figure out why no one seems to like her. Everyone thinks she is on the weird side. Zuki's favourite captain is Sajin Komamura, all because he takes the appearance of an anthropomorphic wolf. Although not many people know this abut him due to the armoured mask he wears since he is self-conscious of his appearance. To Zuki every Captain is great; the only one she feels bad for is Captain Ukitake due to his illness. Thinking of all of this while walking she goes around to only run into the devil himself._

_ Dropping some papers Ukitake is still smiling. "Excuse me Captain, I didn't mean to run into you."_

_ "That's alright Zuki, where are you off to? You usually don't go anywhere during the day." Zuki picks up all the papers as he finishes talking and hands them to him. "Thank you."_

_ "No problem. I'm going to the 12th Division."_

_ "Oh? How come? Kisuke is pretty busy."_

_ "I see… it's because Mika is dying."_

_ "Your dog… that's a shame, I'm sorry to hear that Zuki."_

_ "Not much you can do about it…" Thinking to herself of what she did she is still saying that._

_ "I suppose. Are you going to ask him for help?"_

_ "Somewhat. I know he can't help me but there was some things I wanted to talk to him about."_

_ "I see. Well I'll let you be on your way. Good luck Zuki."_

_ "Thanks Captain Ukitake."_

_ "Zuki I told you I don't mind if you call me Jushiro."_

_ "I would rather not…"_

_ "If you insist." Smiling Captain Ukitake leaves with his papers and goes straight down the roofed wooden hallway that is on the outsides of the buildings. Only until he is out of sight Zuki continues on her way. Arriving at the 12th divisions doors, she doesn't knock nor enter; going around to the right of the building there is a smaller entrance into the building that is closer to the labs. Opening the door and walking in Zuki sees three Soul Reapers standing at the end of the hall in front of her, she turns right and goes down the hall that leads deeper into the building. Passing a few hallways and continuing to go straight she then turns left down the fourth hallway where there is a steel door at the end. Arriving at the door she knocks a few times and hears Kisuke's voice say "Just a minute!" hearing a book fall and a bit of stumbling she raises her eyebrow. Opening the door Kisuke is standing there with what looks to be a tidied robe. _

_ "You look busy…"_

_ "Ha ha, what made ya guess?"_

_ Zuki slightly smirks. "I need to ask you something… Can I come in?"_

_ "Sure but just for a few minutes. I would rather not get caught with you in here and get in crap by your granddaddy!"_

_ Zuki just glares at Kisuke. "You're an idiot." She says as he moves aside while she walks in._

_ "Yup. That's real nice to say." Kisuke closes the door and walks over to his seat. Zuki walks over in front of him and looks at some of the test tubes filled with certain liquids. _

_ "I need to know something."_

_ "Which would be?" Kisuke says while putting his hands behind his head._

_ "When you are producing chakra, what colour should it be?"_

_ "Light blue and somewhat white." _

_ Zuki looks at Kisuke. "What if it's yellow and purple…?"_

_Kisuke takes his hands out from behind his head and narrows his eyes at Zuki. _

"_What have you been doing?" Kisuke asks as he gets up from his chair and goes over to the bookshelf and retrieves a good sized experiment book._

"_It's just a questioned I was wondering."_

"_Has this happened to you?"_

"_No…"_

"_Zuki I'm serious. If you can tell me the truth I will tell you what it means."_

"_I was just trying to collect chakra and that's what it turned into…"_

"_You were trying to preform something weren't you?"_

"_Why are you trying to accuse me of something?"_

"_Here is why. It only happens once. Let's say you're doing a spell of some sort." Kisuke says as he has the book open turning pages. "When you are collecting chakra for this spell it changes colours depending on the spell," He gets to a page and hands Zuki the book. "age shifting; for example." Zuki knew right there and then, Kisuke knew what was going on. "This is a spell that causes positive and negative serge's. You have to give something in order to get it. When ding this spell, the user either had to take it from their life, or have the life transferred to the target. If you are taking it from your own life, it will be purple; if you transfer the life it will be yellow. Now… you asked what if it's both. I have never seen this happen. However if it does happen, you are not taking the life from anything, but that your strength during this experiment is so strong, you just give the life." _

_Staring at the book and reading everything as Kisuke explains, she can't believe what she just heard, rather than taking ten years off her life she took none. This was a huge advantage to her._

"_So, what have you been doing Zuki?"_

"_Nothing, thanks for explaining that to me, I should get going." Putting the book down and going to the door Kisuke goes right behind her. _

"_You do know that it is a criminal offense if you have access to all of this right."_

"_Good for it, but why would I care?"_

"_Because Mika is dying, or at least was for all I know."_

_Zuki turns around. "How did you know…"_

"_Your grandfather came in not too long ago and asked if anything could be done."_

"_And?"_

"_I said no. only because I completely forgot about that spell, but why do I get the feeling you took care of it?" Kisuke says with a sly smirk on his face._

_Zuki didn't say anything. "I'm not about to get you in trouble. I would do the same." He says placing a hand on her shoulder._

"_I just love her so much… I can't just let her go…"_

"_Did you ever think maybe she wanted that?"_

"_Why would she?"_

"_That's the way of life. Her time was up."_

"_I know she wants to stay with me just as much and I want her to."_

"_Well if you say so. Just make sure you're not caught by someone else. I don't really care. I would have helped you if you came in here asking for it. But it's a whole different story when you hack into all of this."_

"_Good to know…"_

"_Now get outta here!" Kisuke says opening the door and letting Zuki out. "But let me know how it goes ok. When I have more time, I'll get in touch with ya."_

"_Thanks Kisuke."_

"_Anytime!" Shutting the door Zuki slightly smiles and leaves. Walking a lot faster than before, she tries to get back to Mika as fast as possible. There was a lot more people around than before. Going into the back of an ally to save time, she goes up on the 12th division's roof and flash steps roof to roof until she reaches her division again. Flash stepping into the Sakura tree she jumps off the branch and walks into the division. Approaching her room she slides the door and walks in. As she turns around she notices Mika almost looks like she is a year old again. Zuki knew this would cause a suspicion especially how everyone knew that Mika was dying. Zuki has no idea how she is going to explain all of this. Then she noticed Mika's eyes open. Before she had very light blue eyes. Now she has tints of brown in them. _

"_Hey Mika." She says as she kneels down in front of her._

_Mika looks right at Zuki and starts panting. _

_ "You look great. I can't believe it worked that fast."_

_Mika gets up and starts wagging her tail, she still looked really tired._

_ "Lay down Mika you need to keep resting. And you can't make too much noise ok girl."_

_Mika licks he lips and lies back down in the bed. But her head still stays up._

_ "Hmm…" Zuki goes up to the cupboard and kneels down to get some cubs in her hand and place on one side of Mika's bowl, the other side she filled half way with water. "Here ya go." Shutting the doors and placing the bowl in front of Mika she goes at the cubs and water as if she was starving. As Zuki sits down on the bed facing out the window she tries to think of how she was going to pull all of this off, and it wouldn't be easy. She knows that Yamamoto wouldn't believe her if she said she got another dog. She would never just replace Mika that way. Thinking of all of this and looking back to Mika, Zuki sighs and falls down onto the bed. Looking over to the door making sure she locked it she starts to drift off to sleep._


End file.
